Welcome Home, Love
by Park Sang Rae
Summary: It's Krisho story (yang ketambahan OC dan salah satu penyanyi Jepang Idola saya Matsushita Yuya-kun ) / Kisah usaha Junmyeon untuk menemukan orang yang sudah mencelakai adik angkatnya dengan bantuan Yifan yang notabene sudah meninggalkannya selama 2 tahun / "Karena jika kita bersama kita menjadi sempurna, sekarang aku kembali, kembali ke 'rumah' ku yang seharusnya, di sisimu."
1. Welcome to the Wang Family

_Krek krek krek_

"Nnnnggghhhh….." Terdengar bunyi suara kasur yang bergoyang dan lenguhan pendek dari seorang laki-laki yang tidur di atasnya, ia sedikit bergerak namun tidak membuka matanya, ia malah membalikkan tubuhnya hingga sekarang punggungnya menghadap seorang gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Gadis yang berlutut disebelahnya itu memasang wajah cemberut, matanya ia picingkan, kesal karena laki-laki itu bukannya membuka mata malah kembali tidur.

_Krek krek krek krek krek_

Kali ini goyangan kasur itu lebih cepat, kasar dan lama, mengikuti gerakan tangan si gadis yang masih berusaha membangunkan laki-laki yang berumur 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu, dengan sekuat tenaga ia terus menggoyangkan tubuh laki-laki itu agar segera bangun.

"Nggghhhhhh…jangan ganggu aku, pergi sana, aku masih ingin tidur…." Rengek laki-laki yang malah bergelung dengan selimut di kasurnya tersebut.

'Siapa suruh tidur sangat larut semalam.' Batin gadis itu kesal, ia kembali menggoyangkan tubuh laki-laki itu dengan cepat, namun bukannya bangun laki-laki itu malah semakin bergelung di dalam selimutnya, gadis itu makin kesal dibuatnya, hingga kemudian dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauhi laki-laki yang masih bergelung di kasurnya itu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil mengetahui 'pengganggu' tidurnya sudah pergi, segera ia sedikit melonggarkan dekapan di selimutnya dan berusaha untuk kembali tertidur hingga…

BUUAAAKKK

"Addduuuhhhh!" teriak laki-laki yang berwajah 'cantik' dan ternyata memiliki kulit seputih susu tersebut kesakitan, segera saja ia membuka matanya untuk memarahi orang yang sudah berani mengganggu tidurnya bahkan memukulnya dengan…dengan…dengan apapun itu, yang jelas kepalanya sangat sakit sekarang. Namun, setelah dilihat bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang gadis berkulit kuning langsat, berwajah manis dan memiliki rambut lurus sepanjang pinggang berwarna merah kecoklatan, dia tidak jadi marah, yang dilakukannya malah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendelik kesal, yang justru membuat kesan imut makin tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang memang terbilang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki itu.

Gadis yang memukul kepalanya dengan guling tadi hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya dengan ekspresi mengejek, seolah mengatakan kalau dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan ekspresi dari laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu, tangannya ia silangkan di depan dadanya dan kakinya menepuk-nepuk lantai dengan tidak sabaran.

"Setidaknya jangan pukul aku _mei_, kau bisa bangunkan aku dengan cara yang lebih nyaman kan?" Tanya laki-laki itu, gadis yang dipanggil _mei_ tadi membelalakkan matanya, ia lalu memutar bola matanya dengan kesal dan segera tangannya mengarah ke suatu benda yang ada di atas meja nakas. Laki-laki yang ternyata sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya di kasur tadi segera memandang benda yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu, jam weker, yang jarumnya menunjukkan waktu pukul 07.35 pagi.

"Astaga! Sudah jam segini? Dduuuhhh….. ya ampun, dan aku baru bangun, wuuuaahh tunggu sebentar ya _mei_…" Teriaknya sembari berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, gadis yang masih berdiri itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu. Tunggu, kakak? Tapi gadis itu tidak mirip dengan laki-laki tadi, ya memang mereka tidak mirip karena mereka bukan saudara kandung, melainkan saudara angkat.

Orang tua gadis tersebut bercerai setahun yang lalu, saat itulah ayah dan ibu angkatnya sekarang memutuskan untuk menjadikannya sebagai anak angkat mereka, orang tua angkatnya merupakan rekan kerja dari ayah kandungnya, itulah kenapa mereka bisa mengenal si gadis yang manis ini. Sedangkan laki-laki tadi diangkat anak oleh orang tuanya sudah sejak empat tahun yang lalu, hal itu dikarenakan orang tua angkat kedua anak muda tersebut sama sekali tidak memilliki keturunan, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk mengangkat anak laki-laki tersebut yang juga merupakan anak sahabat dari ayah angkatnya.

Gadis itu melangkah menuju lemari milik kakaknya dan membukanya, di ambilnya sebuah kemeja biru dan celana jeans hitam yang menurutnya akan sangat cocok dipakai oleh kakaknya untuk kuliah dan diletakkannya diatas kasur, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah sweater abu-abu mengingat cuaca saat ini mulai dingin karena musim gugur. Saat ia akan menaruhnya ke atas kasur, kakaknya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_ dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Oh _mei_, kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Kata laki-laki itu saat berjalan mendekati adiknya yang sedang menaruh sweater di atas kasurnya, gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan menggeleng, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kamar dan keluar dari kamar tersebut menuju ruang makan.

Di bawah sudah ada Nyonya dan Tuan Wang yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka di ruang makan, kepala mereka segera terangkat ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang yang mendekati pintu ruang makan yang disusul dengan munculnya sosok gadis bertubuh mungil tadi.

"Pagi cantik." Sapa Tuan Wang sambil tersenyum, gadis itu balas tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah ibu angkatnya yang sedang mengoleskan selai coklat di dua lembar roti.

"Kakakmu sudah bangun sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Wang sambil meletakkan dua roti tadi di piring yang ada di hadapan gadis itu, gadis itu menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, nyonya Wang ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Makanlah sarapanmu sambil menunggu kakakmu turun, mama akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kakakmu, kau mau susu?" Tanya Nyonya Wang yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari gadis itu. Nyonya Wang kemudian menuangkan susu ke gelas yang ada di samping piring gadis itu, setelahnya ia mengoleskan selai coklat yang sama ke kedua lembar roti untuk anak laki-lakinya yang masih ada di lantai atas.

"Pagi ma, pa." Sapa anak laki-laki yang merupakan anak angkat tertua di keluarga itu, ia mengenakan pakaian persis yang dipilihkan oleh adik angkatnya tadi, Nyonya dan Tuan Wang memandang kagum kepada anak laki-laki mereka itu.

"Waah, Junmyeon, kamu jadi kelihatan makin imut dengan baju itu." Puji Nyonya Wang yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari sang kepala keluarga di rumah tersebut. Anak laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Xueqin Wang itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Pa, Ma, aku ini laki-laki bukan perempuan." Jawab Junmyeon masih dengan pout-nya.

"Kami tahu Junmyeon, tapi sungguh kau kelihatan imut dengan pakaian itu, ya meskipun kau selalu kelihatan imut dengan semua pakaianmu, tapi pakaianmu kali ini makin membuatmu terlihat imut dan menggemaskan." Jelas Tuan Wang panjang lebar yang makin membuat Junmyeon mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Airin _meimei_ yang memilihkan baju ini ma, jika memang pendapat kalian seperti itu, berterima kasihlah padanya." Jawab Junmyeon sambil melirik ke arah gadis yang tadi sudah membangunkannya dengan cara memukul kepalanya dengan guling itu. Gadis manis yang dipanggil namanya hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek.

"Ohh benarkah? Wah Airin sekarang pintar memilih baju ya, pintar…pintar…tidak sia-sia mama mengajaknya ke mall setiap akhir pekan untuk membeli baju." Kata Nyonya Wang senang, Airin hanya tersenyum bangga karena dipuji itu, mengabaikan kakak laki-lakinya yang sedari tadi belum beralih dari mode pout-nya.

"Eh sudah jam berapa ini? Kalian bukannya ada jam kuliah pagi? Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian dan segera berangkat." Kata Tuan Wang menyadarkan kedua anak dan istrinya yang sedari tadi asyik berbincang. Xueqin langsung melihat ke arah jam tangan berwarna putih yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Wah iya, ayo _mei_ kita hampir terlambat." Kata Junmyeon sambil menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat, Airin mengangguk dan dengan cepat menghabiskan sarapannya. Mereka berdua segera menyambar tas masing-masing untuk berangkat. Setelah berpamitan kepada kedua orang tua mereka dengan mencium pipi masing-masing, mereka segera berlari menuju pintu depan dan di sambut oleh salah satu _maid_ yang ada di rumah mereka dengan bekal makan siang di tangannya.

"Nona muda, Tuan muda, ini bekal makan siang kalian." Jawab _maid_ yang sudah berusia separuh baya itu sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan kotak bekal makan siang bergaya Jepang itu ke Junmyeon dan Airin.

"Terima kasih bibi Myo." Jawab Junmyeon sambil mengambil kotak makan siangnya dengan senyum dan mencium pipi sebelah kanan _maid_ nya itu. Airin juga kemudian mengambil kotak bekal makan siangnya setelah sebelumnya mengangguk, ia tersenyum dan ikut mencium pipi sebelah kiri bibi Myo. Bibi Myo hanya tersenyum dengan kelakuan kedua majikan mudanya itu, bibi Myo memang _maid_ yang sudah lama bekerja di kediaman Wang, itulah sebabnya mereka sudah menganggap bibi Myo seperti anggota keluarga mereka sendiri.

Airin dan Junmyeon segera berlari ke mobil hitam milik Junmyeon dan duduk di kursi masing-masing, Airin di kursi penumpang sedangkan Junmyeon duduk di kursi pengemudi, lima menit kemudian mobil sport hitam itu meluncur ke jalanan kota Tokyo yang ramai tersebut. Setelah diangkat anak mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan orang tua angkat mereka di Jepang, Junmyeon memutuskan untuk keluar dari EXO setelah masa kontrak tiga tahun mereka habis dan melanjutkan studinya di bidang seni di Jepang, kesepuluh member lainnya masihlah melanjutkan karir mereka di boyband tersebut dan tetap berhubungan baik dengan Junmyeon sampai sekarang, bahkan jika mereka mendapat libur seminggu mereka akan mengunjungi keluarga Junmyeon di Jepang untuk liburan. Sedangkan Airin karena kedua orang tuanya bercerai, ia juga memilih untuk ikut kedua orang tuanya di Jepang sembari melanjutkan studi S2-nya di sana, sama seperti kakak angkatnya, ia mengambil jurusan desain grafis di suatu universitas seni yang cukup terkenal di Jepang karena ia ingin menjadi seorang animator handal.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit berkendara, sampailah mereka di universitas tempat Airin menimba ilmu, Musashino Art University, Airin segera turun dari mobil kakaknya, sambil menutup pintu ia membungkuk dan memberikan senyum manisnya ke kakak yang ia kasihi itu, Junmyeon balas tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan lupa kabari ya _mei_ pulang jam berapa, jika aku sudah selesai kuliah aku pasti akan menjemputmu, jika tidak aku akan mengabarimu." Kata Junmyeon sambil tersenyum, Airin mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dan memberikan kode 'ok' dengan tangannya, ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Junmyeon, masih dengan senyumnya itu. Junmyeon memandang kepergian adik yang sangat ia kasihi itu, ia sangat bangga memiliki adik yang sangat berbakat seperti Airin, yang bisa mendapatkan satu kursi di salah satu universitas cukup bergengsi di Jepang dengan beasiswa penuh sampai lulus, meskipun Airin memiliki satu kekurangan yang sedikit banyak telah membuat hidupnya yang penuh warna menjadi sedikit pudar, ya Airin adalah seorang tuna wicara.

TBC...

errr... tee-hee?


	2. and so it's started one year ago

Junmyeon tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu, saat satu bulan setelah Airin diangkat anak oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Wang, meskipun keluarganya belum resmi mengadakan upacara dan pesta pengangkatan anak untuk mereka karena faktor internal, namun secara hukum mereka sudah resmi menyandang marga Wang pada nama mereka, satu minggu setelah mereka pindah ke Jepang, mereka mendapat kiriman parsel makanan dan minuman dari orang yang mengaku sebagai salah satu sepupu jauh mereka, Nyonya dan Tuan Wang sama sekali tidak curiga dengan parsel tersebut dan mereka sekeluarga sama-sama menikmatinya. Satu hari setelahnya, Airin mendadak mengalami demam tinggi dan batuk parah, Tuan dan Nyonya Wang serta Junmyeon yang khawatir segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, dokter yang menangani Airin mengatakan bahwa Airin mengalami alergi sakarin akut dan terkena radang tenggorokan parah, seketika ketiga anggota keluarga Wang itu terkejut dan langsung teringat minuman yang Airin minum, namun saat itu Nyonya Wang sangat yakin bahwa tidak ada sakarin yang terkandung di minuman itu karena Nyonya Wang memeriksa semua komposisinya.

~Flashback On~

"Tidak harus ada di komposisi itu nyonya, maksud saya, sakarin bisa dibeli secara bebas di sini, bisa saja pemanis buatan itu sengaja disuntikkan ke minuman yang ada di parsel itu. Apa ada orang lain selain nona Airin yang meminumnya?" Tanya dokter itu lagi dengan muka lebih serius.

"Ahh, tidak dok, karena saat itu hanya ada satu minuman dalam parsel itu, kebetulan minuman itu adalah minuman kesukaan Airin, jadi kami biarkan dia meminumnya sampai hampir habis." Jelas Tuan Wang, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"Oh begitu, kalau boleh tolong bawakan minuman yang di minum oleh nona Airin, Tuan Wang, saya ingin memeriksanya di laboratorium." Kata dokter itu lagi, Tuan Wang mengangguk dan segera menelepon pembantunya untuk mengambil minuman yang hanya tersisa sedikit itu di rumahnya dan mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit, setelahnya mereka pamit kepada dokter tersebut untuk melihat keadaan anaknya di kamar perawatan.

Ketika mereka masuk ke kamar milik Airin, mereka melihat Junmyeon duduk di samping tempat tidur Airin sambil memegang tangan kiri Airin dengan hati-hati mengingat jarum infus yang menancap di punggung tangan adik tercintanya itu.

"_Meimei_, cepat bukalah matamu, _gege_ tidak ingin kau tidur seperti ini terus, kau sudah seharian tidur, apa kau tidak lelah karena tidur terus?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil memandang wajah adiknya yang masih memejamkan mata sedari pagi tadi dengan selang oksigen di hidung untuk membantunya bernafas, mengingat nafas adiknya yang tersengal-sengal ketika di bawa ke rumah sakit. Tuan dan Nyonya Wang yang melihat anak gadis mereka terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dan juga kesedihan kakaknya tidak bisa menahan kesedihan mereka sendiri, air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Nyonya Wang dan Tuan Wang, saat itulah Tuan Wang berjanji untuk menghukum orang yang telah membuat anaknya menderita seperti ini.

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, Airin masih belum juga sadar, namun hasil pemeriksaan dari minuman dan tubuh Airin keluar, ketiga anggota keluarga itu kini sedang duduk di kedua sisi ranjang Airin yang masih tertidur dengan wajah tegang sekaligus penasaran.

"Hasilnya positif, minuman yang diminum oleh nona Airin memiliki kadar sakarin yang sangat tinggi, apalagi nona Airin meminumnya sampai hampir habis, itu yang memicu alerginya muncul dan akhirnya ia terkena radang tenggorokan." Jelas dokternya, ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu tetap terdiam, namun pandangan mereka beralih kepada sosok gadis yang masih memejamkan matanya itu.

"Dan, saya harus menyampaikan satu hal lagi." Kata dokter itu sukses membuat ketiga orang bermarga Wang itu menatapnya kembali dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya dan khawatir.

"Alergi yang dialaminya kali ini sangat parah, sehingga seluruh bagian tenggorokannya mengalami peradangan, termasuk…" Potong dokter tersebut, ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "…termasuk pita suaranya." Kata dokter tersebut, bola mata ketiga orang yang tadinya sayu sekarang membulat penuh, mereka tahu betul apa arti kata dokter barusan.

"Airin…dia…dia…" Kata Junmyeon tergagap, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipi chubby-nya. Nyonya Wang kini menangis di pelukan Tuan Wang.

"Maafkan kami, kami memang mampu menyembuhkan radang yang terjadi di tenggorokan nona Airin, namun…kami tidak berhasil memulihkan keadaan pita suaranya, pita suaranya rusak parah akibat radang yang timbul sebagai dampak alergi nona Airin terhadap sakarin." Jelas dokter tersebut, Nyonya Wang menangis semakin kencang mendengarnya.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikan pita suaranya dok?" Tanya Junmyeon, suaranya bergetar karena berusaha menahan tangis, dokter tersebut menggeleng, ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mengatakan.

"Kerusakan pita suaranya sudah mencapai 95% tuan Junmyeon, tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan, meskipun dengan operasi dan donor pun, hal itu tidak akan menjamin nona Airin bisa berbicara lagi, maafkan kami." Ujar dokter tersebut, Junmyeon kini memandang wajah damai adiknya, hatinya terasa sesak sekali mengetahui kalau dunia adiknya yang selalu penuh tawa, canda harus berubah 180 derajat akibat minuman dari parsel tersebut.

'Parsel, o ya parsel, aku harus mencari orang yang sudah mengirim parsel itu dan menghukumnya sebagai bayaran karena sudah membuat adikku menjadi seperti ini.' Batin Junmyeon kesal.

"Aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang mengirimnya, dan akan aku pastikan dia dihukum setimpal dengan perbuatannya kepada Airin!" Seru Tuan Wang lantang, jelas sekali kegetiran di wajahnya. Junmyeon sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi papanya yang biasanya selalu kalem dan bijak berubah menjadi garang dan menyeramkan, namun kemudian ia sadar pasti begitulah sikap seorang ayah yang mengetahui anak yang sangat dikasihinya dicelakai orang seperti ini.

~Flashback Off~

jadi, ini hanyalah flashback, urrggghhh... -_-"

ngomong-ngomong chap selanjutnya appa Yifan dan umma Junmyeon akan bertemu kembali, muehehehehe~


	3. he still can't catch the suspect

"Hayyoo…! Melamun saja pekerjaanmu myeon." Junmyeon terlonjak ketika mendengar suara ringan di sebelah kirinya, ia segera menoleh dan mendapati teman dekatnya, atau bisa dibilang sahabatnya, Matsushita Yuya tersenyum lebar lengkap dengan tangan bertengger nyaman dipundaknya.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja Yuya!" Sentak Junmyeon jengkel, yang dimarahi hanya tertawa pelan sambil melepaskan tangannya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke kelas mereka, Yuya dan Junmyeon memang mengambil jurusan yang sama, keduanya sama-sama mengambil jurusan musik dengan tambahan mata kuliah akting.

"Jadi?" Tanya Yuya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Junmyeon menengok ke arah sahabatnya itu dengan salah satu alisnya terangkat, seolah mengatakan. 'Jadi apa?'

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai melamun?" Junmyeon terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Yuya pun ikut terdiam melihat Junmyeon yang bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya tapi lebih memilih memandang lantai selama mereka berjalan, ia tahu sifat Junmyeon, karena mereka berdua sudah berteman dan bersahabat sejak dua tahun yang lalu, mereka bertemu di sebuah kafe saat Junmyeon dan Airin sedang menikmati minuman kesukaan mereka di hari Sabtu pagi yang dingin. Ia tahu Junmyeon bukan tidak ingin menjawab, tapi diamnya Junmyeon dikarenakan laki-laki yang memiliki mata hazel itu tahu sahabat berkebangsaan Jepangnya itu tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Yuya menghela nafas.

"Kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya Myeon, lagipula sampai sekarang kau juga belum menemukan pelakunya kan, bahkan sedikit petunjuk pun belum dapat kan?" Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya, apa-apaan dia? Kenapa sahabat yang biasanya selalu mendukung apa yang dilakukannya kini malah menyuruhnya berhenti untuk mencari pelaku yang sudah mencelakakan adiknya, ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk membentak Yuya karena apa yang dia katakan, namun sebelum Junmyeon mengeluarkan suara merdunya dalam nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari biasanya, Yuya kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak berkata kau sebaiknya berhenti, bukan aku tidak memintamu untuk berhenti, hanya jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ia berhenti untuk melihat ekspresi Junmyeon, namun ketika dilihatnya Junmyeon masih memasang ekspresi marah ia melanjutkan. "Maksudku, sebaiknya kau jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk terus-terusan memikirkan masalah itu Myeon, tidak sadarkah kau bahwa kau sekarang lebih sering melamun daripada memperhatikan pelajaran daripada sebelumnya? Tidak sadarkah kau bahwa kantung matamu itu makin lama makin terlihat? Kalau kau begini terus bisa-bisa nilaimu yang biasanya selalu diatas rata-rata itu bisa turun drastis."

"Tapi jika aku tidak memikirkannya, dan segera memikirkan jalan keluarnya, aku tidak akan bisa menemukan pelakunya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang sialan itu bebas berkeliaran setelah apa yang dia perbuat kepada adikku itu!" Elak Junmyeon dengan nada kesal. Yuya kembali menghela nafas, mereka sampai di kelas mereka dan segera mengambil tempat duduk kosong di tengah kelas, Yuya duduk di samping Junmyeon dan segera menyamankan dirinya di bangku untuk mata kuliah musik klasik yang akan berlangsung selama hampir tiga jam.

"Tapi coba kau pikirkan ini Myeon…" Junmyeon menggeser posisi duduknya sampai ia menghadap sahabatnya yang pernah tinggal di Amerika saat SMA itu. "…Apakah adikmu menginginkan kau seperti ini? Maksudku, apakah adikmu senang melihat kakak yang begitu dikasihinya hancur kuliahnya hanya karena terlalu memikirkan persoalannya?" Junmyeon tersentak di kursinya mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu, Junmyeon memang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan ataupun pemikiran adiknya tentang apa yang dia lakukan, dia merasa bahwa adiknya tidak akan merasa sedih, dan lagipula selama ini dia bisa mempertahankan prestasinya.

Namun ketika ia membayangkan wajah adiknya yang bersedih, wajah adiknya yang sekarang sudah bisa kembali ceria setelah tiga bulan keluarganya berusaha, Airin sangat kacau saat dia mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bicara seumur hidupnya, dia menangis sehari semalam sampai matanya merah dan sembab parah, ia tidak mau makan bahkan ketika orang tuanya membawakan makanan kesukaannya, setelah Airin keluar dari rumah sakit, mereka keluarganya berusaha untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan diri Airin dan belajar bersama tentang bahasa isyarat demi mereka bisa tetap berkomunikasi satu sama lain, meskipun Airin tetap bisa mendengar tapi tetaplah dia harus bisa bahasa isyarat untuk berkomunikasi.

Junmyeon menghela nafas, saat mengingat tiga bulan itu, masa-masa terkelam dalam hidup Airin saat senyum Airin menghilang digantikan dengan wajah pernuh air mata dan ekspresi kesedihan yang sangat dalam, tidak…ia tidak ingin Airin seperti itu lagi, bisa gila jika ia melihat wajah kesedihan mendalam dari adik kesayangannya itu. Junmyeon kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Kau benar Yuya, tidak seharusnya aku mengorbankan kuliahku." Kata Junmyeon dengan nada lemah, Yuya menepuk-nepuk bahunya, memberikan kekuatan kepada sahabatnya yang lebih pantas dibilang cantik daripada tampan itu.

"Lagipula kau tidak sendiri myeon… kau punya aku sebagai sahabatmu, aku siap membantumu demi menangkap orang yang tega mencelakai orang semanis dan sebaik Airin." Kata Yuya dengan nada mantap dan terkesan sedikit marah, Junmyeon hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Yuya?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan nada menggoda, Yuya terkaget mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya, ia sedikit melebarkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Hah? Apa mak-"

"Kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya? Caramu memandang adikku selama ini? Apalagi setelah kejadian itu, perlakuanmu padanya semakin menunjukkan perasaanmu padanya." Pipi putih Yuya berubah warna segera setelah Junmyeon menyelesaikan kata-katanya, menjadi merah muda, oh seorang Yuya Matsushita merona. Junmyeon tersenyum lebar dan berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar dari mulut tipis menggodanya itu.

"Kau…tahu?" Tanya Yuya tergagap, ia tidak menyangka bahwa perlakuannya, yang sebenarnya lebih berdasar dari perkataan hati dan perasaannya kepada Airin, bisa membuat perasaan yang ia pendam untuk gadis mungil bermarga Wang itu diketahui oleh sahabat sekaligus kakak dari gadis itu.

Junmyeon mengangguk, kali ini ia mengeluarkan tawa ringan saat melihat pipi sahabatnya semakin memerah. "Bagaimana aku tidak tahu bahwa kau menyukai adikku itu jika semua pandangan, perlakuan dan cara bicaramu secara blak-blakan menunjukkannya dengan jelas, sejelas langit cerah di siang hari?" Kata Junmyeon setelah ia bisa menghentikan tawanya, Yuya hanya menggaruk belakang lehernya, berusaha memedam perasaan malunya karena ketahuan.

"Tapi kau salah Myeon, aku tidak menyukainya…" Junmyeon membelalakkan matany lagi, mulutnya sudah ingin mengeluarkan suara soprannya lagi, namun dengan cepat Yuya melanjutkan. "…Aku tidak menyukainya, aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya." Jawab Yuya dengan ekspresi serius tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Junmyeon sedikit tersentak ketika melihat keseriusan di wajah Yuya itu, mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang du-ah tidak, sampai sekarang dan seterusnya pun masih sangat dicintainya. Junmyeon ingat saat orang itu mengatakan cinta padanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu dengan wajah yang sama seriusnya dengan sahabatnya ini, ah betapa Junmyeon merindukan orang itu saat ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ugh, bunuh author sekarang juga, Author minta maaf karena selama dua minggu Author nda update tiga cerita itu karena...urhm...sepertinya author kena karma dari tulisan author sendiri...urrggghhh...dosen tidak berperikemahasiswaan! (Baca ff "Those special dates" chap 2 untuk lebih jelasnya)

Terus yang nunggu Krisho momentnya, author minta maaf karena belum bisa munculin di chap ini karena, well, author lupa kalau author belum ngenalin si Yuya-kun sama para readers semua...uggghhh... #authorgeblek #dikeroyokseRW

Chap depan beneran...serius...super duper suer...ngga bohong...Krisho moment bakal muncul...(lagipula udah ada hint nya di ending) author bakal update hari Sabtu/Minggu...mohon bersabar ya readers sayang, semoga kalian jadi ngga benci sama author karena ini... *bow T-T


	4. unexpected (sweet) encounter

.

.

.

_Kling_

"Selamat datang di Kafe Chocolatier." Seru beberapa orang pelayan dari dalam kafe tersebut ketika mereka mendengar suara denting bel menandakan ada pengunjung memasuki kafe tersebut, dua orang pengunjung tetap yang baru saja masuk ke kafe tersebut tersenyum manis ke arah mereka.

"Oh…Airin, Junmyeon, selamat datang, kalian mau pesan yang biasanya?" Tanya seorang _barista_ yang ada di belakang meja panjang di samping meja kasir. Junmyeon dan Airin, pengunjung tetap yang selalu datang ke kafe itu setiap akhir pekan, menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tetap tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalian duduklah dulu, nanti pesanan kalian akan aku antarkan." Sahut _barista _tersebut sambil melenggang ke arah dapur. Junmyeon dan Airin pun berjalan ke arah meja yang biasa mereka duduki di pojok kafe persis di samping kaca etalase.

"Sepertinya musim dingin akan datang lebih cepat tahun ini." Kata Junmyeon pelan setelah beberapa saat keheningan tercipta diantara mereka, Airin yang memandang ke arah luar jendela menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang ternyata juga meniru apa yang dilakukannya tadi, ia menepuk tangan seputih dan selembut susu itu pelan.

"Ya? Ada apa _mei_?" Tanya Junmyeon setelah perhatiannya tertuju sepenuhnya kepada adiknya yang imut itu.

'_Kau kenapa ge? Setelah pulang dari kuliah beberapa hari yang lalu kau jadi lebih sering melamun.'_ Tanya Airin menggunakan bahasa isyarat, Junmyeon tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak surai merah kecoklatan milik adiknya itu, sewarna dengan rambutnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa _mei_, terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Kata Junmyeon setelah selesai mengacaukan rambut adiknya tersebut. Pandangannya kembali ia arahkan ke luar jendela untuk melihat suasana kota Akihabara yang tidak terlalu ramai hari itu, hanya ada beberapa anak muda yang berkeliling untuk mencari barang-barang _anime_ atau _cosplay_. Airin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, tentu saja ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya, biasanya pada saat-saat seperti ini kakaknya akan seperti burung beo, mengoceh menceritakan tentang kampusnya atau hanya sekedar mengeluh tentang udara dingin yang menusuk tulang, tapi sekarang kakaknya hanya terdiam memandang ke luar jendela sambil bertopang dagu.

"Airin!" Teriakan seseorang itu jelas mengagetkan Airin yang tangannya sudah hampir menyentuh tangan Junmyeon untuk menarik perhatiannya lagi, seketika itu Airin menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang sebenarnya cukup familiar di telinganya itu. Yuya Matsushita, laki-laki yang menyandang status sebagai sahabat kakaknya itu berdiri di depan pintu kafe sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan disampingnya berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi menjulang, warna kulit tan, rambut berwarna hitam dengan potongan pendek, wajah itu… Airin mengerutkan keningnya sebentar sebelum kemudian matanya membelalak ketika mengingat seseorang yang kini berdiri dan memasang wajah _stoic_-nya itu.

"Apa Airin?" Tanya Junmyeon malas ketika adiknya menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya cepat, ya ampun…Junmyeon ternyata terlalu asyik melamun sampai tidak mendengar suara melengking Yuya yang memanggil namanya, Airin kemudian menunjuk ke arah tempat Yuya berdiri tadi agar Junmyeon mau membalikkan badannya demi melihat orang yang…mungkin, telah membuatnya sering melamun itu. Junmyeon heran dengan ekspresi adiknya yang terlihat sangat terkejut, dengan rasa penasaran ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang membuat adiknya terlihat seperti melihat petir di siang yang cerah tanpa awan, matanya melebar dengan imut ketika ia melihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya itu, lebih tepatnya hanya Yuya yang berjalan menghampiri mereka sedangkan yang satunya mematung memandang Junmyeon dengan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya.

"Yifan…"

.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau ternyata benar-benar keluar dari EXO, aku kira kau hanya meminta waktu untuk vakum sementara." Kata Yifan yang kini sudah berjalan di samping Junmyeon. Mereka berdua kini sedang berjalan di taman yang cukup sepi dekat dengan kafe tempat mereka bertemu tadi, sedangkan Yuya dan Airin saat ini sedang pergi berbelanja di sebuah _mall_ yang ada di daerah tersebut, Junmyeon yang tahu sahabat dan adiknya sama-sama saling menyukai itupun membiarkan mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama, Yifan? Dia memutuskan untuk ikut Junmyeon karena tidak ingin mengganggu kebahagiaan sahabat semasa SMA-nya tersebut, ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang yang telah, bahkan sampai sekarang, selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar keras setiap kali melihatnya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk keluar setelah Airin resmi menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga di keluarga angkatku yang sekarang, aku ingin merawatnya dan sekaligus melanjutkan studiku di sini, hal itu tidak bisa aku lakukan jika aku hanya vakum saja, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar." Jelas Junmyeon tanpa memandang ke arah lawan bicaranya, Yifan mengangguk paham, keheningan kembali tercipta diantara mereka.

"Myeonie…" Panggil Yifan lirih sambil menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Junmyeon yang dipanggil pun berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Yifan.

"Ya?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil membalikkan badannya, Yifan terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk memandang kakinya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Ada apa Fan?" Tanya Junmyeon, sejujurnya hati Junmyeon saat inipun tidak setenang sikap luarnya, kalau boleh jujur jantung saat ini berdebar dengan sangat cepat dan kencang seperti habis lari marathon mengelilingi Jepang sebanyak lima kali, apalagi melihat Yifan yang bergerak gelisah seperti sekarang.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang langsung ke manik mata Junmyeon, Junmyeon yang diberi tatapan elang yang sarat akan perasaan itupun sedikit terhenyak, otaknya mendadak terasa sangat lambat untuk mencerna setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut orang yang…selalu menyita pikirannya selama ini.

"Membencimu? Kenapa?" Tanya Junmyeon pelan, Yifan menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Karena…karena…" Yifan kembali menghela nafas panjang. "…karena aku meninggalkanmu…dua tahun yang lalu." Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mendengar jawaban Yifan, kepalanya menunduk sedikit setelahnya.

"Oh, karena itu…" Kata Junmyeon lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Yifan, Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan juga menundukkan kepalanya. Keheningan tercipta lagi diantara mereka, tidak ada yang saling berbicara maupun bergerak, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Yifan angkat bicara karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang terasa seperti selamanya itu.

"Jadi?" Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya memandang Yifan. "Apa kau…membenciku?" Tanya Yifan lirih, ada nada sedih dalam nada suaranya yang membuat Junmyeon sedikit lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika jawabanku iya?" Yifan tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Junmyeon itu, ia mengangkat kepalanya memandang ke arah Junmyeon dengan mata membulat, namun segera menundukkan kepalanya lagi karena rasa sakit yang menjalar dihatinya saat ini, dia patah hati.

"Jika begitu…aku…aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu selamanya…dan…aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, aku tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu lagi." Kata Yifan tergagap, tenggorokannya serasa tercekat ketika mengatakannya hal yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin dilakukannya.

"Semudah itu?" Yifan sekali lagi mengangkat kepalanya memandang Junmyeon dengan tatapan heran, _apa maksudnya?_

"Semudah itu kau melepaskanku? Kau tidak ingin berusaha membuatku jatuh cinta padamu? Seperti yang kau lakukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat kita masih sama-sama sebagai trainee?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil mengambil satu langkah mendekati Yifan. "Apa kau…sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Yifan membelalakkan mata hingga membulat sempurna, benarkah yang dia dengar?

"Tidak…kau salah…aku…." Yifan menelan ludahnya dengan berat, bolehkah dia berharap bahwa dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kembali Junmyeon-nya? "Aku…aku masih…dan akan selalu mencintaimu Junmyeon, apapun yang terjadi, jujur saja aku sangat menyesal ketika aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari EXO dan meninggalkan kalian, sungguh…kau tidak tahu, bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, hatiku benar-benar hancur saat itu…" Yifan menghela nafas kasar, air mata penyesalan mulai menggenang di matanya. "…aku minta maaf Junmyeon, aku mohon maafkan aku."

Dada Junmyeon sesak ketika melihat orang yang masih sangat dicintainya itu terlihat sangat hancur, apalagi melihat bulir air mata yang meluncur mulus di pipi itu, oh dia tidak tahan lagi, ia segera mengambil langkah cepat dan menubruk tubuh yang begitu ia rindukan itu dan memeluknya erat, ia benamkan wajahnya di dada bidang yang begitu hangat itu untuk meredam isakan yang dibuatnya. Yifan jelas terkejut dengan apa yang Junmyeon lakukan, bukan dia membencinya, jangan salah Yifan sangat menyukai perlakuan Junmyeon itu padanya, tapi bukankah Junmyeon tadi berkata bahwa ia membencinya?

"Myeon, kenapa kau memelukku? Bukankah kau bilang tadi kalau kau membenciku?" Junmyeon mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang Yifan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yifan tadi.

"Yifan bodoh!" Perkataan Junmyeon tersebut berhasil membuat Yifan terkejut, apalagi Junmyeon mengatakannya sambil menangis. "Bagaimana mungkin aku membencimu?"

Eh?

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci orang yang selalu menyita pikiranku selama ini? Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci orang yang telah mencuri hatiku dan tidak pernah mengembalikannya padaku? Bagaima mungkin aku membenci orang yang selalu aku harapkan untuk kembali padaku semenjak dia pergi meninggalkanku dua tahun yang lalu? Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci orang yang selalu aku harapkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku, menjadi suamiku di masa depan?" Junmyeon terisak dan air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci orang yang masih dan akan terus aku cintai seumur hidupku? Yifan bodoh, aku mencintaimu…sangat mencintaimu…aku tidak mungkin membencimu." Junmyeon kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yifan dan terisak di sana.

Mata Yifan membulat sempurna ketika mendengar apa yang Junmyeon katakan tadi, Junmyeon merindukannya, dia tidak membencinya, Junmyeon masih mengharapkannya, dan yang terpenting Junmyeon masih sangat mencintainya! Jika Yifan bisa melakukan salto mungkin sekarang ia akan melakukannya berulang kali untuk menggambarkan betapa bahagianya ia karena malaikat hatinya juga masih mencintainya, namun karena ia tidak bisa, ia membalas pelukan Junmyeon sangat erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Junmyeon yang lembut, menghirup wangi khas malaikatnya yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Maaf…maaf karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya." Kata Yifan, meskipun nada sesal terdengar jelas dari perkataannya, namun senyum kebahagiaan mau tak mau tercetak jelas di bibir tebalnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Junmyeon, aku sangat mencintaimu." Kata Yifan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, akhirnya setelah melewati masa dua tahun tersiksa ia bisa kembali merasakan pelukan orang terkasihnya kembali.

Beberapa menit mereka lewati seperti itu, saling melepas rindu dengan memeluk erat satu sama lain tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskan satu sama lain lagi, Junmyeon yang sudah tenang melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yifan, Yifan membalas tatapan Junmyeon dengan senyum kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Yifan kemudian membunuh jarak mereka berdua dan mempertemukan bibir tebalnya yang penuh ke bibir tipis Junmyeon yang menggoda, ia melumat pelan bibir atas dan bawah Junmyeon bergantian dan merasakan Junmyeon membalas lumatannya dengan penuh perasaan, ia menggigit lembut bibir bawah Junmyeon memintanya membuka mulutnya agar Yifan bisa memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Junmyeon yang selalu terasa manis tersebut.

"Euunnggghhh…"

Desahan lembut itu keluar dari bibir Junmyeon ketika Yifan membelit lidah Junmyeon untuk mengajaknya bertarung, yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Yifan, lidahnya menari-nari dengan lidah Junmyeon sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menggerakkan lidahnya untuk mengabsen gigi putih itu satu persatu dan mengusap lembut langit-langit mulut Junmyeon yang membuat pemiliknya menggeliat geli. Junmyeon mendorong dada Yifan pelan karena ia mulai kehabisan nafas, Yifan yang paham dengan kondisi Junmyeon segera melepaskan pagutannya setelah sebelumnya memberikan bonus gigitan dan hisapan lembut pada lidah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon terengah-engah berusaha meraup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, begitu juga Yifan, namun senyum yang merekah di bibir mereka berdua yang membengkak karena ciuman panjang tadi cukup menunjukkan perasaan bahagia mereka.

"Myeonie…" Panggil Yifan lirih setelah ia bisa kembali berbicara.

"Hm?" Junmyeon menempelkan pipinya ke dada Yifan, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya, oh betapa ia merindukan harum tubuh Yifan.

"Maukah kau kembali menjadi milikku, dan kali ini untuk selamanya?" Tanya Yifan sambil terus memeluk Junmyeon dengan erat, Junmyeon tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Yifan ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Yifan dengan lembut.

"Kau melamarku Fan?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil menampilkan eye smile-nya yang mampu membuat Yifan meleleh, Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Mungkin sekarang aku baru bisa melamarmu seperti ini, maaf aku tidak mempersiapkan cincin atau bunga atau hal romantis apapun seperti yang aku lakukan dulu ketika memintamu menjadi kekasihku, tapi aku janji aku akan menggantikannya dengan lamaran yang lebih romantis." Kata Yifan sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata Junmyeon ke samping, Junmyeon tersenyum manis sampai menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih, ia kembali memeluk kekasih…atau tunangannya? Dengan erat sambil berkata.

"Bahkan setelah kau pergi pun, hati, tubuh dan pikiranku tetap menjadi milikmu fan, apapun yang terjadi aku tetaplah milikmu, sampai kapanpun, selamanya, aku akan tetap menjadi milikmu dan aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai kematian yang memisahkan kita."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

no comment, fail, uuurrrggghhh, tunggu updatenya minggu depan yaah... kalau masih mau baca...masih mau kan? *puppy eyes


End file.
